To Make A Harem
by Ken Lot
Summary: You have to break a few hearts. Or how having a harem would realistically affect others.


**A/N:** **Hi! Not much to say to be honest. Just a heads up, this is NOT in any shape or form NTR. I just wanted to explore what would realistically happen if Izuku got a harem. I am in no way bashing the characters.**

**Special thanks to Lilbloo20 for helping me out with the story. Go check out some of their works, especially their latest one. You'll get to choose if your waifu is chosen for a separate story they'll be writing. You won't regret it.**

**Without further ado, ****enjoy!**

***Action* / *Sound***

_'Thinking' _

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Once you get over it completely, let me know, okay?"

That's right. Those were the words you spoke to me. Right after stopping that guy from killing those two girls. Right after I said that I would get stronger.

You might not know it but those words changed my life. Everytime I failed, everytime I fell, I thought of you. I thought of how you would encourage me to do better. How you push me to be better. I thought of how much you inspire me.

You're my best friend. We've been through a lot together. We both signed up for U.A. and we both made it in. We've stuck together through thick or thin. That's always how it's been.

You and I. We're a team. Even if we hang out with different people now. Even if we have less time together. Even if you have someone else in your heart.

At least that's what I thought.

* * *

"Guess who?" hummed a certain pink skinned girl, covering her boyfriend's eyes.

"M-Mina!"

"Hmph. It's not fun if you figure it out so fast."

"O-Of course I know it's you. H-How could I not know one of my girlfriends?"

"Aww~ You're so sweet, Midori." said the girl, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You make teasing you way too easy."

"H-Hey! I-It's cause you're so beautiful," the green haired boy answered honestly, his face red.

"Kyaa~ You're way too cute, Midori!" said Mina, glomping the boy who looked about ready to pass out.

"***Ahem* **As the Vice President, it's my duty to ask you two to stop showing affection so publicly especially while we're in class," class 1-A's Vice President lectured, an air of elegance around her.

"Hmm. Are you sure that's the only reason?" questioned Mina, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"W-What other reason could I possibly have?" Momo asked, not liking the look on her friend's face.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you're just jealous that Midori over here isn't giving you much attention?" teased Mina, a grin splitting across her face.

"I-I'm doing n-no such thing! It is our responsibility to keep things professional. Even if Izuku is cute and irresistible. Especially when he ***Mumble* *Mumble* *Mumble***"

"See? You're even mumbling just like him." the pink haired girl said, continuing her assault on the already flustered girl.

"M-Mina, I think you should leave her be," said Izuku, coming to the black haired girl's rescue.

"Fine. Fine. Man, you guys are too easy."

* * *

_'She looks happy.__' _thought a certain red head, watching from his seat. _'Of course she's happy. Izuku isn't a bad guy. He's one of the manliest people I know. I know he'll take good care of her. But...'_

Kirishima stopped, not wanting to finish that sentence. It hurt too much. Everytime he thought about her, it hurt. He knew it was unmanly of him to feel that way but he couldn't help it.

He loved her. Admitting it only made the reality hit harder. He couldn't be with her. She already had someone else. He was too late. While he was deep in his denial about his feelings for her, someone came and swept her off her feet, stealing her from him.

_'No, that's not it. She was never mine in the first place.' _thought Kirishima bitterly. _'Being a hero is all about not hesitating. I hesitated. I was scared and now I've lost my chance.'_

**_'Not like you had a chance in the first place.'_**

_'Who are you?!'_

**_'I'm that voice in your head that's here to open your eyes. You have to accept the truth. You and her were never possible.'_**

_'Shut up!'_

**_'You know it's true. She never looked at you like that even before she had eyes for him.'_**

_'I said shut up!' _

**_'Why? Afraid of the truth?_**'**_'_**

_'You're just spitting out trash. Nothing you say is true.'_

**_'Oh really? I'm you. Why would I lie? What could I possibly gain from lying?' _**

_'...'_

**_'Admit it. You know she never liked you. You just followed her like a lost puppy.'_**

_'If I didn't hesitate, maybe it could've worked. If wasn't such a coward.'_

**_'Even if you grew a backbone, how can you be sure she would reciprocate your feelings? How would you know it wouldn't end in heartbreak.'_**

Kirishima gritted his teeth. He hated the fact that the voice was right. To his knowledge, Mina only views him as a good friend. A brother in the best case scenario.

_' Even so, I should've tried. Even if it's a small chance, she could've felt the same.'_

**_' What if she didn't? Would you want your friendship to be ruined just because of possibility? Could you be selfish enough to ruin what you two already have?'_**

_'I-I... I don't know.'_

**_'Face it. You guys were never meant to be. Someone like you would never get her. She's way happier with him than she could with you.' _**

_'Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup'_

**_'Stop denying it!'_**

"SHUT UP!"

"It seems like you have a problem with my class, Eijiro. Why don't you and me discuss this during detention?" asked Aizawa, his eyes red and hair floating.

"Y-Yes. S-Sorry." Kirishima quickly said, blushing in embarrassment.

Giving one last glare, the Pro Hero turned back to the board. Kirishima slumped down onto his desk, hiding his face with his palms.

"Ugh. I gotta get it together."

* * *

"***Sigh* **I still haven't gotten it together..."

It was currently lunch time with the red head choosing to spend it on the roof.

**_'Pathetic. Look at you. Still stuck on her.'_**

_'Go away. I'm in no mood to deal with you.'_

**_'I'll go away when you accept the truth. _****_Face it. Izu-bro treats her better than you ever could.'_**

_'I know.'_

**_'He's manlier than you. He's more of a hero than you could ever be.'_**

_'I know.'_

**_'What could you have given her that he couldn't. Hell, he's giving her more than you ever could.'_**

_'I know.'_

**_'All that talk about manliness was nothing but hot air. There's nothing manly about you.'_**

_'I know.'_

**_'No way could you ever be a hero if you can't even overcome this.'_**

_'I know goddamit! Of course I know! It's all I've ever thought about... It hurts everytime I think about it. My chest clenches everytime I think of her kissing him.'_

* * *

_"Midori!"_

_"Mi-Mina!"_

_"Hehe. Sorry but I was so excited to see you again."_

_"I-I was only gone for a few hours."_

_"I know. Chu~"_

_"W-what was that for?"_

_"Like I said I missed you."_

_"...I missed you too."_

* * *

_'Everytime they hugged.'_

* * *

_"Mina... Mina... I-It's time to get up. Y-You've been hugging me for a while now."_

_"Hmm. Is that complaining I'm hearing."_

_"N-No! I-I mean I just meant t-that maybe we should get up."_

_"Nope! You were definitely complaining. As punishment, you'll have to stay as my pillow for five more minutes"_

_"B-But-"_

_"No buts. Now come on and hug me."_

_"F-Fine."_

* * *

_'She started spending more time with him.'_

* * *

_"Hey, Mina! You wanna go to the arcade with me later?"_

_"Sorry Kirishima. I'm already going there with Midori."_

_"I-I see."_

_"You could come with us if you want. I'm sure Midori wouldn't mind."_

_"Nah... I'll just rest up. I don't think I'm feeling so well."_

_"Are you okay? You want me to stay with you to make sure you're okay? Midori will understand."_

_"No. I don't want to ruin your fun. I just need some rest. I'll be fine."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah. Just have fun for the both of us."_

_"If you insist. Get some rest and I'll check on you when I get back. Can't have my best friend falling sick now can I?"_

_"Sure."_

_'That's right... Best friends.'_

* * *

_'When she asked me for advice about him.'_

* * *

_"Ne Kirishima. Which should I choose? The blue dress or the purple one?"_

_"Umm. Whatever you wear will look nice. I'm sure Izu-bro will think so too."_

_"Thanks. You're right about Midori but I still wanna surprise him. He's So cute when he's flustered."_

_"...What do you see- Nevermind."_

_"You okay? You sound upset."_

_"I'm fine. Just stressed out. Hero training has been pretty tough lately."_

_"Yeah. Tell me about it. Oh I know what will cheer you up. A date! I know just the girl."_

_"Huh why a date?"_

_"Well you encouraged me to go after Midori... It's the least I could do. You helped me so I wanna see you happy too."_

_" I'm... I'm not looking for someone right now."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I__ wanna... focus on becoming a hero first.'_

_"Eh, fine. Suit yourself then. If you change your mind, I'll be more than happy to help. Your happiness matters to me. Shoot, I'm gonna be late. See you later!"_

_"Yeah... See you..."_

* * *

_'__It hurt so much_ _when I heard she and Izu-bro...'_

* * *

_"Mina! I'm getting close!"__"Me too! Ah! I love you!"__"I love you too!"__"Hearing that really turns me on!"__"I can't hold it anymore!"__"Give it to me! Shoot it inside me!"__"I'm coming!"__"Ahh! I'll take it all!"__"Ahhhh!"__"Izukuuuuuu!"_

* * *

_'It hurts... It hurts so much... Why?! Why couldn't it have been me?! I know it's unmanly of me to think like that... I know Izu-bro is treating her well. She's happier when they're together. But...'_

By now, tears were freely streaming down his face. A dam of emotions had burst.

_'I wasted my chance... She's with Izu-bro and I should be happy for her but... I just can't. I can't. Maybe if I had been braver... Maybe-'_**_*RIIIIIING*_**"***Sigh*** I should head back," the red head said to himself, packing his lunch and heading back to his class.

* * *

Currently, hero training was being held. A team of villains consisting of Kirishima and Bakugo were tasked with protecting a pile of money they had 'stolen'.

"Oi, Shitty Hair!"

"What is i-" the red head started only to be interrupted by the explosive teen's fist. Shocked by the sudden attack, the teen didn't have time to activate his quirk.

"Get over it," Bakugo said to the teen still laying on the ground.

* * *

"Sensei! We have to stop them!"

"No, I have a feeling that Young Bakugo has a reason."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Young Ashido. I have faith that Young Bakugo will not gravely injure a fellow hero."

The rest of the class could only watch and hope that their teacher was right.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Kirishima yelled, recovering from the shock.

Choosing not to answer, the explosive teen attacked again. This time, Kirishima managed to activate his quirk in time. Blood trickled from Bakugo's fist.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?!" the red head yelled, stopping another punch from the blonde.

"Tch. You're so damn annoying!" the blonde answered, sparks emitting from his palms.

"What did I do?" Kirishima ask, trying to think of what had angered the blonde so much.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to spell it out for you! You've moping all day long!" The blonde had enough of the red head's moping. "Get over it or I'll blast you ass into next week!"

"It's complicated. You... You wouldn't understand," Kirishima responded, looking down and clenching his fists.

"Tch. Try me."

"This is my problem. It wouldn't be fair to dump it on-" A fist to the face interrupted the red head's sentence.

"Don't give me that shit! Tell me or I'll beat it out of you!"

Kirishima was confused. What should he do? Should he confess his problems or would he stay quiet? He didn't doubt that the blonde would go through with his threat.

_'Maybe I should tell him. Having someone to talk to might help...'_

"***Sigh* **Okay. I-I just don't feel that I'm not good enough. I just feel like everything I do isn't living up to everyone's expectations. I keep thinking about how much everyone's gotten so much stronger but look at me... That must be why she-" By now, tears were forming. "Damn it! I must look pretty pathetic, don't I? Being upset over something like this?"

"You're right. You do look fucking pathetic. But... so am I."

Did he hear right? Was Bakugo bringing himself down? THE loud, explosive Bakugo that exuded confidence? He always thought the guy was manly. Always confident and never caring what others thought. He was always sure of what he did. He always showed that he was strong enough to be a hero. That's why he wanted to befriend him. Someone who lived his life to the fullest. But seeing him now, opening up to him. He saw the real Bakugo. Someone just as insecure about his powers. Hiding behind that facade of power he displayed. Strangely, it felt right to Kirishima. It felt like he could relate to this Bakugo. Someone who had their own issues.

"Ever since I was young, everyone praised me for having a strong quirk. Nobody dared object me. Back in middle school, teachers kissed my feet and the students were pushovers. I thought I could do anything. I KNEW I could do anything."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'M GETTING THERE! Tch. Shut up and listen. Everyone would grovel at my feet. None more so than Deku. That damn loser followed me like a lost puppy. Even after I..."

"...You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to."

"Shut up. No matter how much I bullied him. No matter how much I called him a quirkless Deku, he always got back on his feet. 'He's just a good for nothing waste of space' I thought to myself. Then, suddenly I find that he has a damn quirk! All this time he's been holding back! Acting like I wasn't good enough for him!" Bakugo shouted, his fists emitting sparks.

"I thought I would just push him down. He'll just go down like he always does. But no! The shit grew a backbone and decided to fight back! Everyday, he's getting stronger. Everyday, he's leaving me behind. He managed to make Icy Hot use his fire. While I was wasting my time learning manners, Deku was out there getting stronger. I hated it! He used to be a quirkless Deku destined to live his miserable life crying his heart out but he gets a quirk out of nowhere and getting stronger while I'm still stuck here. That damn piece of shit even got his license before I did! I'm supposed to be the number one hero when I go Pro! What kind of number one hero gets himself kidnapped?! To make it worse I just had to be saved by Deku. If it wasn't for me... Because of me All Might..." the explosive teen spoke, whispering the last part. His knuckles had caked blood all over them.

"It's about Izu-bro and Mina."

"Huh?"

"I like Mina. I know it seems trivial compared to yours but I thought I should share my problems too since you shared yours," the red head said, rubbing his neck.

"Tch. Is that all? Making me pour my heart out for something like that?" the blonde said, glaring. "Hurry up and use your quirk."

"Why?" Kirishima questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just do it. Make your skin as hard as possible."

Complying, Kirishima hardened his skin as much as he could. "I still don't see what this has to d- ***BOOM*" **An explosion from the blonde teen interrupted his question. Caught off guard, Kirishima was blown away by the explosion.

"Ow. What the hell! My head is ringing... What was that for?!"

"Shitty Deku wouldn't have been able to withstand that even WITH his quirk. If it was him, he'd have third degree burns by now. Yet, you could," Bakugo said, a grin on his face. "Get the picture now?"

Kirishima remained silent. Bakugo was right. Sure, he had no doubt that he had to see Recovery Girl after this but he was definitely better off than most people would have been. Maybe... Maybe he wasn't weak. He knew he still had a long way to go but at least he hit a milestone. At least he could say he improved. He was sure that if this was him in middle school, he would have suffered far more severe injuries.

_'I'm my own person. I don't need to compare myself to anyone. It's gonna be tough but I know I can make it.'_

Kirishima smiled, finally feeling better.

"Thanks, Baku-bro."

"Don't mention it. No, seriously. If I hear that ANYTHING I said has left this room, not even your quirk can survive the explosion I'll give you."

"No worries. My lips are sealed," Kirishima said, chuckling at how much of a Tsundere his friend could be. "You- You do know you're gonna get in trouble right?"

"Tch. Like that matters to me!" Bakugo exclaimed, still keeping a grin on his face. "Don't worry about me, Shitty Hair. You better sort your shit out and become stronger. I'm not gonna accept being associated with a weakling!"

"Yeah. Come on we better get ready. The heroes will be coming soon," Kirishima said, grinning.

"I'LL JUST BLAST THEM AWAY!" Bakugo yelled, sparks flying out violently from his palms.

_'Thanks, Baku-bro. I needed that. I guess there's more to you than meets the eye.'_

* * *

"***Sigh* **I feel like I'm sighing way too much today."

It was currently a few hours after school ended. Having served his time with Aizawa, Kirishima was making his way towards the dorms.

"I guess today was a pretty tiring day," Kirishima said, wanting nothing more to catch some sleep.

"Kirishima!"

_'It's official. The universe hates me,' _Kirshima thought when he saw his pink skinned friend approaching him. _'Damn it. I'm still not ready to face her.'_

"H-Hey Mina. How are you?" _'Seriously? That's the best I can do?'_

"I should be asking you that! I can't believe Bakugo just attacked you like that. Are you okay?" his pink skinned friend asked, concern written all over her face.

"Don't worry. I went to Recovery Girl. She says I'll be fine after a few days of rest," Kirshima answered, rubbing his neck, hoping to end the conversation soon. _'I definitely need a long nap after this.'_

"Still, you should take it easy. Don't go pushing yourself recklessly," Mina said, pointing a finger against his chest. "I already have one reckless person to take care of."

Kirshima winced. He was hoping to avoid the fact that Mina was already taken. Even after his talk with Bakugo, he still wasn't fully over her.

"Hey, you okay there? You winced when I touched you. Maybe you should go see Recovery Girl one more time," she said, pulling her finger away from him. The last thing she wanted to do was aggravate his injuries even more.

"I'm fine. Really. I just need to take a nap. Speaking of which, we should really get back to the dorms. Don't want the others to get worried."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Silence fell upon the two friends. One could hear a needle drop. After a few tense moments, they both spoke.

"Hey." "Hey."

"Oh. You go first," Kirshima spoke, the atmosphere getting more awkward by the second.

"Umm. Back there during the training session, what were you and Bakugo talking about?"

"I-I... Can't really tell you," spoke the red head, looking anywhere but at her.

"Why not?"

"I promised him what we talked about wouldn't leave that room. It wouldn't be manly of me to go back on my word."

Mina stared at her friend, squinting her eyes. Seeing that he wouldn't budge, she relented. "Fine. I'll leave it at that. But! You gotta promise me that you'll come to me if you ever have problems." Determination was rolling off of her. "We're best friends after all."

_'Hehe. Guess Izu-bro's manliness is rubbing off on you.'_

"...Yeah. You'll be the first person I go to," Kirishima said, a small grin on his face.

"Hmph. I better be," she said, glaring playfully.

It was nice. Being able to have fun like this. Her positive attitude was contagious. But... he knew the bitter reality. He knew he needed to let her go. It wasn't going to do him much good holding onto her like that. It wasn't going to be easy but he knew what he had to do.

_'I-I need to ask her. Maybe then I can move on.'_

"Wh-What do you see in Izu-bro?" A simple question but so much depended on it.

"Huh? Why this all of a sudden?"

Water trailed his face. _'Tears?'_

"Wait. Kirishima, do you...?" Her eyes widened in realisation. It finally made sense. Why he had been acting so weird. Why he was in a bad mood lately.It was all because he...

She looked into his eyes. She could see the desperation in his eyes. He was basically begging for the answer.

Steeling herself, she answered his question. "Midori makes me feel warm inside. Everytime I look at him, he just stirs something up inside of me. He always works so hard. Harder than anyone I know. He's always willing to help anyone in need. His dream is to be a hero that can make people feel better with just a smile. I admire that part of him. He's So selfless and caring that it worries me sometimes. I'm worried that one day he'll get into a fight he can't win. 'You can't save everyone.' Midori knows that but... he doesn't care. He'll still try his best to save everyone in need. I-I want to be strong enough to stand next to him. To help carry the burden. He means too much to me for me to just stand and watch from the sidelines. I love him."

_'So that's how she feels. I guess... With this, I can move on. I know Izu-bro will treat her right. I'll always love her but I know I'm not the one for her.'_

"I see," Kirishima said, a grin spreading across his face. "Ah. I think I'll go on ahead. Today has been pretty tiring and I can hear that bed calling my name."

"Hehe. Yeah, I'll catch up with you later," she answered, a soft smile on her face. She would give him space after all that's happened. They were best friends. They'd get through this. After all, no matter what, she'd trust him with her life. Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

***Knock* *Knock***

"D-Doors o-open!"

"Hey Izu-bro!"

"Eijiro? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Kirishima said, a toothy grin on his face. "Take care of Mina for me. I'll never forgive you if anything happens to her."

"H-Huh? D-Did something happen? Oh no is she hurt? If it's not that why else would you tell me this? Maybe she's ***Mumble* *Mumble* *Mumble***"

"Nah. Nothing happened. Just... Promise me. It would mean a lot to me," Kirishima said, a serious look on his face.

Although confused by the sudden request, Izuku nodded nonetheless. He wasn't one to turn down someone in need. Plus, his friend seemed to be dead serious about it.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's safe. Even if I break every bone in my body," Izuku promised, sporting a determined look.

"I knew I could count on you," the red head smirked. "Thanks and I'll be getting out of your hair now. I'll trust you to keep your promise..."

Strangely, it felt right. Don't get him wrong, he still isn't over the fact that she's with someone else. But... It felt nice. Like a huge weight had been lift off his shoulders. He knew that in time, he would get over it. If not for him, then he would do it for her. He wanted her to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him. He'd support her.

_'That's what I should've been doing. No matter what, I'll make her happy._ _Cause that's what a man would do.'_

* * *

**A/N: There! How was it? Leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. I'm always looking to improve. Now, this story is something I've been thinking about for a while and I do have the next chapter in mind. However, I wanna focus on other ideas I have so it'll be a while before I update this story. **

**Another huge thanks to Lilbloo20 for helping me out with this story. This story was inspired by their story, 'Bitter Indulgence' which I recommend checking out.**

**Bye! See you, hopefully, in ****my other stories. **


End file.
